headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Peru/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. He will come in the 5.8 Update with Estonia, the Skype Costume and the Corn Kernel Costume. ---- __TOC__ Appearance Peru has rough, black skin. He has black, straight combed hair as well as a mild expression and a long mouth. Peru also has small, brown eyes, a big nose and big ears. So basically, an average Peruvian man. Power Shot Appearance Peru becomes happy now and gets an enjoyed expression. He gets a Peruvian hat that people in Peru wear for celebrations. He also gets a corn on the cob. Every 3 seconds, Peru will throw it at the opponent, making him/her unconscious for 2 seconds. Power Shots Peru has the usual power shots. Gold Mining Shot (Ground Shot) Peru will get a sharp pickaxe made of gold and a hole will appear near him. Peru will walk to the hole and mine in it. When he is digging, he will shove the dirt onto the field and mine straight down. About 2 seconds later, He will pop right up out of the hole and will have a block a gold. The gold is obviously a golden color and is very shiny and will be very smooth. Peru will throw the gold ore very quickly in a multitude of ways. It could go in a straight line, up in the air and back down or in a squiggly line. The ball is in the gold. If the opponent touches it, he/she will turn into a solid gold statue and will be unable to do anything (move, kick, jump, etc.) for 4 seconds. Sand Castle Shot (Air Shot) If Peru uses his power shot in the air, the field will now be a beach. The stands will have a ton of sand and water and you can't see midline. Peru will have 2 plastic shovels. One of them is red while the other is blue. Peru will then build a Sand Castle that will have a lot of features, like a moat, a drawbridge, a flag and multiple sand shapes. Peru will then kick the top of the castle to the opponent, which will push him or her back. Then, he will pick up one of the shovels and throw that at the opponent, which has the ball. If he/she touches it, they will explode and disappear for 4 seconds, giving Peru an open goal. Corn Shot (Counter Attack) If Peru counters a shot, he will stand still. A mini farm will appear that has corn. Peru walks to the farm and grabs a corn stalk. He separates the corn from the stalk. The corn has different colored kernels, like yellow, brown, white and orange. He will aim it at the goal. and throw it. If the opponent touches the corn cob, he/she will be disappeared for 3.5 seconds. Unlock Requirements Win 100 Multiplayer matches or pay 7,900,000 points. Costume: Corn Kernel Costume Peru wears the Corn Kernel Costume. Every 4 seconds, the costume will shoot about 8 kernels of corn and some corn juice. If the opponent touches the kernels, he/she will be covered in corn kernels and juice for 2.5 seconds. This is an SS costume that costs 4,900,175 points. Stats: * Power: +6 * Speed: +2 * Dash: +3 * Kick: +7 * Jump: +5 Trivia * Peru is a country in South America. It borders Ecuador, Colombia, Brazil, Bolivia, and Chile. * Peru is one of the world's largest gold producers. That's the reason of the ground shot. * Peru has a lot of beaches. That's the reason of the air shot. * Peru has over 55 different varieties of corn and is one of the lead world producers of corn. That's the reason of the counter attack and the costume. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Archived Ideas